


Охота

by RossomahaaR, Team Vertigo and Watchmen (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band), Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Vertigo%20and%20Watchmen
Summary: Кэссиди терпеть не может готов.





	Охота

Откровенно говоря, Кэссиди скучал.

Навестить Джесси и Тюлип? Так недавно был. Стоит пощадить нервы луковки, э-хе-хе.

Он маялся от безделья. Изнывал. За плотно задёрнутыми шторами номера палило яркое, безжалостное весеннее солнце, и заняться было решительно нечем. Со вздохом он взялся за планшет. Новости, что ли, почитать. Надо ж быть в курсе, что в мире делается. Сто процентов — ничего хорошего.

Кэссиди лениво скроллил криминальную хронику. Так-так, ограбления, перестрелки, изнасилования, уличные драки… А вот это уже интересно: странные убийства в Чикаго, Канзасе, Вегасе и Лос-Анджелесе — точнее, целая серия убийств с интервалом в один день. Все жертвы — молодые девушки, из тех, что любят мрачную музыку, красят волосы в кислотные цвета и забиваются татуировками. Маньяк отсекает им головы и оставляет рядом с обескровленными неустановленным способом телами.

Да неужели в Штатах завёлся ещё один кровосос?

Радости по этому поводу Кэссиди не испытывал. Если это действительно вампир, то он ёбнутый в край, почище Эккариуса. Зато скука отступила. Самое время навести справки. Связываться с копами Кэссиди не любил, но на такой случай имелись полезные знакомства.

Спустя пять звонков и полтора часа времени Кэссиди знал, что всех этих девушек объединяло одно — каждая ходила на концерт неких Lord of the Lost (более идиотского названия придумать трудно) в своём городе. И все тела были найдены недалеко от клубов, где группа выступала, но полиция и не думала задерживать участников. Кэссиди презрительно хмыкнул. Одно слово — копы. Собственные микроскопические хуи найти не в состоянии, где уж им сложить два и два.

Спустя ещё пять минут — хвала Гуглу! — Кэссиди выяснил, что успеет нагнать мудаков в Денвере. А в том, что они мудаки, он даже не сомневался. Группа оказалась из готических, а у Кэссиди после заварушки с Les Enfants du Sang появилась стойкая аллергия на слово «готика».

— У-у, пиздюки крашенные, — скривился Кэссиди, глядя на фото пяти молодых мужиков.

Подозрения лишь усилились, когда выяснилось, что прикатили они из Германии. Кэссиди слыхал, что в Старом свете (да чего там «слыхал», он и сам ведь оттуда) вампиры водились. Так почему бы какому-нибудь не оказаться музыкантом? Судя по всему, кровосос из новообращённых — не умеет себя сдерживать. Или наоборот. Не гадит на своей территории, а в турах нажирается впрок.

А может, это и не они, а кто-то из персонала. Так или иначе, следовало разведать обстановку. Хорошо, что до Денвера пара часов езды. Осталось только дождаться вечера.

***

— Нет, слушай, это было впечатляюще!

— Да хуйня, — Кэссиди принял самый скромный вид, на какой только был способен, и отмахнулся.

— Как ты подхватил-то, а! — восторгался его новый приятель, обладатель физиономии, какую ожидаешь увидеть на полицейском стенде с подписью «Разыскивается!», но никак не на сцене.

Нового приятеля звали Бо, он был дружелюбен, как лабрадор, и играл в Lord of the Lost на гитаре.

Подобраться к ним оказалось просто. Кэссиди подоспел как раз к погрузке. На заднем дворе клуба было полно народу — вместе с немцами катались и две местных группы, все со своими техниками и оборудованием. Вампир точно был среди них, Кэссиди чувствовал его запах, но понять, от кого же он исходит, не мог. Затесавшись в толпу техников, он с деловым видом передавал кейсы, так что никто в спешке и не обратил внимания, что у него нет ни браслета, ни бейджа. Народ сновал туда-сюда, из клуба к микроавтобусам, и вроде все были на глазах, но улучить полчаса и высосать жертву в тёмном уголке — хуйня вопрос.

Кто-то умудрился навернуть здоровенную акустическую систему, и Кэссиди её подхватил. Разумеется, человек бы просто не успел среагировать. А если б и успел, то не удержал. Или спина бы его сказала «хрусть!» Хорошо быть не-человеком. Матерные вопли сменились вздохами изумления. А потом к нему подскочила толстенькая тётушка (единственное слово, пришедшее на ум Кэссиди при виде неё), которую почему-то называли Мама Трэш, и состоялось самое короткое собеседование, по итогу которого Кэссиди временно зачислили в штат.

До следующего по расписанию города он ехал в микроавтобусе с персоналом (отличные оказались ребята). Запах вампира не исчез, но сделался немного слабее. Значит, всё-таки кто-то из музыкантов.

***

С Бо Кэссиди сошёлся сразу. Тот пообещал угостить его пивом за героическое спасение оборудования, как доберутся до Мемфиса, и своё обещание выполнил. Шаблон у Кэссиди трещал. Бо, хоть и играл в готик-группе, не оттопыривал пафосно мизинчик, не затирал про тайны ночи и как порядочный мужик любил девушек, пиво, футбол и старый-добрый рок, так что Кэссиди из списка крашенных задротов его вычеркнул. Почти. Как оказалось, Бо серб, а Дракула ведь был откуда-то из тех же краёв. Сербия, Румыния — велика ли разница? Окончательно подозрения развеялись, когда Бо начал звать Кэссиди на улицу. И это в самый разгар дня. Нет, вампиром он быть ну никак не мог. Кэссиди даже испытал некоторое облегчение. Бо — свой мужик, упокоить его было б даже жалко.

Выступление оказалось запланировано на завтрашний вечер, а пока кто отсыпался, кто расслаблялся в гостиничном баре. Кэссиди проверил криминальную сводку — никаких подозрительных убийств в Денвере вчера не произошло. Значит, обмудок не такой уж поехавший — тоже почуял его и затаился.

Парни из Murder F.M. куда-то свалили, а Fashion Bomb (ну кто им такие названия придумывает, а?) полным составом сидели прямо у панорамного окна, и будь кто-то из них вампиром, он бы уже обгорел до волдырей. Сам Кэссиди старался держаться в тени, но голова от яркого солнечного света всё равно побаливала.

Бо куда-то убегал, возвращался, снова убегал. Похоже, сидеть на месте он решительно не умел. В очередной раз вернулся он не один, а с басистом. Того звали Класс, и хоть ростом он не вышел, зато кубики пресса у него были на зависть, как заметил Кэссиди, столкнувшись с ним в душе — общем на несколько номеров. Даже немного завидно было. Стоило Классу появиться, как с ним тут же начали флиртовать официантка и барменша. Хм. Да ему, пожалуй, ничего не стоит заманивать фанаток толпами.

Кэссиди принюхался. Близость собрата всё ещё сбивала с толку. Класс мило болтал с барменшей, и Кэссиди недовольно скривился — его-то она отшила сразу. Если вампир всё-таки этот малорослик, он с удовольствием повозит его смазливой мордашкой об асфальт.

А вот и ударник немцев. Здоровый, широкоплечий детина. Этого звали без изысков, просто Тоби. Может, он, как и полагается стереотипному барабанщику, оказался настолько тупым, что не смог себе придумать псевдоним? Кэссиди хмыкнул. На гота Тоби совсем не походил, скорее уж на футболиста — причём американского. Снова нарисовался Бо, и троица утопала на улицу. Значит, и эти двое не вампиры. Но оставались ещё вокалист-гитарист и клавишник, которого на фотках Кэссиди сперва принял за готёлку. Неудобненько вышло.

Вокалист, Лорд, вскоре появился и, заняв столик в дальнем углу, махнул знакомым, но по лицу было видно, что компания ему не нужна. Ха, Проншиаса Кэссиди хмурым еблом не напугаешь. Он тут же подсел к Лорду, прихватив с собой початую бутылку «Гиннеса».

Лорд хмуро изучал меню, и хоть сидел в тени, очки, с затемнёнными стёклами так и не снял. Кэссиди включил идиота:

— Они тебе не мешают?

— Нет, — буркнул Лорд и, видимо, чтоб отвязаться, пояснил: — Не люблю яркий свет. Глаза чувствительные. И нет, не употребляю.

— Да ладно тебе, командир, — Кэссиди примирительно поднял руки. — Я ж ни на что не намекал. Просто полюбопытствовал. Очень уж я любознательный, ага.

А Бо говорил, что Лорд душевный мужик. Пиздел безбожно. Разговор как-то не клеился.

— Крутые у вас песни. Мне вот это особенно понравилось: «Let’s fuck the priests and nuns and nail them to the cross of light», — фальшиво напел Кэссиди.

Успел послушать в дороге. На удивление, музыка у этих чуваков была годная, не унылота.

Лорд с каменным лицом процедил:

— Ненавижу насилие. Надеюсь, ты не понимаешь эти строчки буквально.

— Нет, разумеется, — обезопасился Кэссиди. — Но какие образы, мужик! Не слишком ли для цыпочек в чёрном?

Лорд пожал плечами и снова уткнулся в меню:

— Им нравится, значит, не слишком.

Сегодня он Кэссиди совсем не нравился. А вчера вон какой улыбчивый был, и руку жал, и по плечу хлопал. Не поохотился и не в духе? Всё сложнее держать лицо и не выдать себя?

Кэссиди не удивился бы, если б выяснилось, что охотится всё-таки Лорд. Он хоть и тоже обходился по-простому, без пафоса, но длинные, крашенные в белый волосы вызывали неприятную ассоциацию с Эккариусом. А тот хитрожопый гондон держался долго. Корчил из себя наивного лошка, начитавшегося книжек, а на деле…

Лорд отложил меню.

— Что, так ничего и не выбрал? — сочувственно покивал Кэссиди.

Так и хотелось добавить «нет крови юных девственниц?», но он мужественно сдержался.

— Как видишь. Аппетита нет, — Лорд дёрнул уголком рта, изображая улыбку, и достал из кармана толстовки мятую пачку Lucky Strike.

Пидорство какое.

— Тут нельзя курить, — быстро сказал Кэссиди.

— Да? А где запрещающий знак? — Лорд близоруко прищурился, оглядывая стены.

— Без понятий. Наверно, кто-то из заядлых курильщиков сорвал и растоптал ногами в стр-р-рашном гневе.

Лорд усмехнулся, но подниматься из-за стола не спешил. Ну ещё бы, не гореть же заживо ради пары затяжек. Кэссиди был уверен, что он сейчас или попросит пепельницу и закурит, или всё же уберёт пачку в карман. Но Лорд всё-таки встал.

— Пойдём? — прозвучало неожиданно дружелюбно.

— Не-не, — отмахнулся Кэссиди. — Ты иди, а тут ещё посижу.

Лорд кивнул и ушёл. Кэссиди с разочарованием наблюдал, как он выходит, а потом появляется за окном, присоединившись к группке техников. Корчиться в пламени он и не думал.

Минут через двадцать спустился и клавишник. Джеред. Вот этот больше всех смахивал на любителя прошвырнуться по кладбищу при луне — длинные чёрные волосы, бритые виски, пирсинг в губах, выщипанные бровки (брр!). Он тоже помахал знакомым и направился к столику в тени, но, увидев Кэссиди, выбрал соседний. Заметив, что тот на него смотрит, Джеред смущённо улыбнулся и спрятался за меню. Кэссиди потягивал пиво, краем глаза поглядывая на него.

— Эм, можно? — робко позвал Джеред официантку. Какая-то он неправильная рок-стар. А как же «Эй, детка»? Официанточка-то была очень даже ничего. — Бифштекс с кровью, пожалуйста, и…

Кэссиди закашлялся. Ага! Спалился! Джеред как-то странно посмотрел на него, но договорил:

— …и чай чёрный.

Разумеется, нападать на него Кэссиди не стал. Он старательно делал вид, что смотрит клипы на экране плазмы под потолком.

Джеред уминал бифштекс чуть ли не урча. Иногда, когда Кэссиди всё-таки не успевал отвести взгляд, он всё так же смущённо улыбался ему и опускал глаза. Бо говорил, что он просто стеснительный, пока трезвый. Но Кэссиди начал подозревать, что это всего лишь удобная маска. Ну кто заподозрит застенчивого парнишу в жестоких убийствах?

Кэссиди разглядывал его уже в открытую. А он ведь на самом деле здоровенный, такой голову голыми руками оторвать может. Джеред доел, расплатился и поднялся из-за стола. Кэссиди подобрался. Сейчас он или нападёт, или поднимется наверх. Но Джеред, заметив на улице Лорда и остальных, пошёл к ним. Вот гадство.

Похоже, к техникам всё же стоило приглядеться, точнее, принюхаться, тщательнее. А перед мужиками из группы даже стало почти неловко. На гран, не больше.

***

— Эй, Кэсс, чего ты в углу киснешь? — к нему, будто прочитав мысли, тут же подвалил бородатый рыжий детина. Том, точно. И он не из команды Lord of the Lost.

— Башка раскалывается, — даже не соврал.

— Ну как раздуплишься, давай к нам. Мы на стоянке.

Кэссиди отсалютовал Тому бутылкой. Похоже, ловить тут было больше нечего. Он взял ещё пива и поднялся в номер, снятый на четверых. Кровати тут были двухъярусные, прямо как в тюряге. Кэссиди задёрнул шторы, включил телик и завалился на своё место. Вздремнул под документалку о совах. Почитал Хантера Томпсона (в который раз) с планшета. Всё-таки быть вампиром временами скука смертная. Но как только солнце начало клониться к закату, он наконец-то вышел на улицу. Прогулялся. В Мемфисе всё было по-старому. Сменились только вывески, а в целом — всё та же херня. Кэссиди дошёл до клуба, покрутился вокруг, прикидывая, куда можно затащить неосторожную девицу. Выходило аж целых три варианта — считая крышу.

Запах, и без того забивающий ноздри, шибанул особенно сильно. Кэссиди оскалился — ну наконец-то! Из-за угла, со стороны главного входа, вырулила Мама Трэш, какой-то бритый долговязый тип в куртке с откинутым капюшоном, длинноволосая блондинка и коренастый мужичок, смахивающий на реднека. Этих троих Кэссиди вчера не видел.

— Не знаю, как они все на этом порожке разместятся, — сердито всплеснула руками тётушка Трэш, бодро катясь вперёд. — А потолки? Да тот же Джеред макушкой всю штукатурку соберёт.

— Напомню: этот клуб — единственный вытягивающий по техническим характеристикам, — невозмутимо отозвался долговязый.

— Не знаю, как в Европе, а тут в основном все клубы такие, — поддакнул коренастый.

Блондинка просто вздохнула и развела руками.

Они прошли по улице дальше, не заметив Кэссиди, в одно мгновение взобравшегося на невысокую пристройку. И всё же кое-кто себя выдал — Кэссиди заметил это по напрягшимся на миг плечам. Тоже почуял. Завтрашнего вечера он ждал уже с нетерпением.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, он выяснил, что это были тур-менеджеры групп и уехали они вчера ещё в начале погрузки, потому-то он их и не застал. А ещё он узнал, что блондинку зовут Мела, она приехала с немцами, и у неё тяжёлая рука.

На ужин спустились все. Если у Кэссиди и оставались сомнения, теперь он был уверен наверняка. Сдерживать себя было дьявольски сложно, но не хватало ещё спугнуть, а потом выслеживать по всем штатам. Кулаки прям сводило, как хотелось по зубам въебать. Но всему своё время.

Всему своё время.

***

К аппаратуре Кэссиди не допустили, да он и не рвался, и без того хватало мелких поручений в духе «подай-принеси». Надо было оставаться внимательным и расторопным. Но Кэссиди быстро втянулся, и ему даже понравилось. Может, стоило поработать в каком-нибудь клубе для разнообразия. Всё равно делать нехер.

Lord of the Lost из списка мудаков он окончательно вычеркнул — отличные чуваки оказались, даже Лорд. Судя по всему, гейские шутки были его коньком. Бо Кэссиди хоть сейчас был готов записать в бро, нечасто ему попадались такие вот отвязные, но при этом незлобливые. С ним он оказался на одной волне. Но, пожалуй, хорошо, что через несколько дней пути их разойдутся — привязываться Кэссиди ненавидел. Хватило уже.

Выступление ему тоже зашло. Джереда так даже зауважал — тот успевал не только играть на синтезаторе, но и стучал по второй ударной установке, и на гитаре наяривал. Было драйвово и неожиданно с юмором. И никаких убогих стишат под Байрона или По. Алиллуйя! Эти немцы вовсе не походили на пафосных дрочил из Les Enfants du Sang (каждый раз, когда Кэссиди их вспоминал, начинала зудеть шея, хотя шрам от клинка давно исчез) — вся демоничность оставалась на сцене, а главное, на вампиров и вечную жизнь им было абсолютно поебать.

Пока усталые, но довольные музыканты фотографировались с народом, а техники сноровисто сматывали провода и собирали аппаратуру, Кэссиди незаметно смылся. В закрытом клубном дворе пока было пусто и тихо. Хотя…

— Так ты правда меня проведёшь? — женский голос. Подрагивает от волнения.

— Ну разумеется, — мужчина. Покровительственный, уверенный тон.

— И… и что, прямо здесь?

— Нет, конечно. Но я знаю неплохое местечко тут, неподалёку. А потом мы вернёмся, как раз все разойдутся, и я представлю тебя Лорду.

Кэссиди завернул за ряд припаркованных микроавтобусов. Кит, всё в той же куртке с капюшоном, что и вчера, приобнимал за плечи девушку с короткими синими волосами.

— Извини, детка, но Лорд женат и верен, а этот мудозвон тебя просто разводит.

И то, и другое было чистейшей правдой. Насчёт верности Кэссиди, правда, сомневался, но подобревший после виски Лорд вчера доказывал обратное.

Девушка ойкнула и сбежала. Кит оскалился.

— Дашь ты мне уже пожрать нормально?!

— Вообще-то она человек, а не еда, — Кэссиди скрестил руки на груди.

— И откуда ты такой взялся, морализатор? — Кит скривился и резко метнулся вперёд, стараясь сбить Кэссиди с ног. Тот устоял, но ненадолго.

Вскоре они рычали и катались по асфальту, как грызущиеся псы. И Кит — вот же пидор — действительно пытался Кэссиди укусить. Физически он был силён, всё же не сидел на диете из сырых бифштексов, но у Кэссиди за плечами был вековой опыт уличных драк. А ещё его подогревал праведный гнев.

Голову Киту он оторвал так, руками. Мерзкий хруст позвонков, звук рвущейся плоти и булькающий хрип — и всё кончено. Почти всё. Осталось только убрать за собой.

Кэссиди закинул долговязое тело на плечо. Кровь марала джинсовку, ну да пох. Голову он нёс за волосы на вытянутой руке. Кит, не затыкаясь, сыпал проклятьями и ругательствами. Кэссиди ему не отвечал. Ах, чудное — относительно — мгновение, когда его отрубленную голову вот так же несла Тюлип… Он бы хотел сказать, как бережно она это делала и какие нежные руки у неё были, но нихрена — мало того, что она довольно бесцеремонно обращалась с ним, так и ладони у неё очень даже шершавые. Но воспоминание всё равно было почти приятным.

Кэссиди старался пройти на пустырь задворками, но всё равно нарвался сначала на компанию подростков, разбежавшихся с воплями, а потом на припозднившегося собачника, мигом отчалившего в обморок.

На пустыре Кэссиди ещё вчера, пока гулял, приметил пару догнивающих колымаг. В багажнике одной из них можно вполне скоротать день, а потом нагнать ребят. Конечно, пропажа менеджера всех всполошит, но Кэссиди был уверен, что сможет выкрутиться, если его заподозрят. Банальная отговорка, что склеил горячую крошку и провёл ночь в мотеле, может прокатить.

— Ты ещё не устал орать? — заботливо поинтересовался он, уронив тело в траву, а потом кидая и голову. Кит прикусил себе язык и с ненавистью глянул на Кэссиди.

— Это твоя последняя ночь, наслаждайся, — Кэссиди оскалился и поддел голову ботинком.

***

— Ты приезжай как-нибудь к нам, в Гамбург, — Бо поправил сумку на плече и крепко пожал Кэссиди руку. — У нас пиво — во! Не то что эта ваша ослиная моча.

— Всё-то ты пробовал, — хохотнул Кэссиди и увернулся от тычка под рёбра. — Ну давайте, счастливо добраться!

Бо, наконец, загрузился в автобус к остальным, махавшим Кэссиди из окна, и они уехали. Кэссиди вернулся обратно в гостиницу. Сегодня за стойкой рыженькая барменша, отшившая его в прошлый раз, но, похоже, нынче она настроена куда приветливее. И смена у неё заканчивается всего через час. Кэссиди пригладил волосы. Уж сегодня-то ему точно повезёт.

Повезло же с Китом — конечно, все забегали, но тела не нашли (да и нечего было искать), а потому его пока разыскивали среди живых. Слухов ходило море, вплоть до того, что он оказался причастен к делам мафии. Хрен знает, какой. Мутный тип оказался, никто ничего о нём толком не знал. Кэссиди допросили всего раз, и никто как будто не заметил, что вернулся он совсем в других шмотках — похожих, но заметно поновее. Ох уж эти люди.

Немного грустно было, что он так и не встретил адекватного собрата. Зато… чёрт возьми, он всё ещё единственный в своём роде!


End file.
